Reina Cobra, The Sayian
by Sassy Swift
Summary: One sayian survives Planet Vegeta's demise. Her name is Reina. She escapes Vegeta before it's destroyed, but is captured by Frieza. She is ordered to go to other planets to find any living Sayian that might have escaped. She is led to Earth where Goku has crash-landed. Once she finds him, she kills him. But, she doesn't know that her old friend, Raditz is still alive.
1. Prologue: My Worst Fears and Worst Truth

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I just own my ideas and characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
This is my sixth fan fiction. I am now writing about a Sayian that is a murderous girl, but who would easily weaken at the sight of her long time best friend.

** Reina "Cobra", The Sayian**

Love may just get in the way when choosing what side to be on

Prologue

My Worst Fears and Worst Truths

I may seem like an innocent girl on the outside, but on the inside I'm a natural assassin. Of course, I had proper training to be one. Anyone I know or killed can thank the people of Planet Vegeta for that. As you might guess, I'm a Sayian which to Earthlings means alien. I do not look like an alien that is described as on Earth. I am not green although I am rather found of the color. I look like an Earthling, but at the same time I don't. Certain parts of me like my tail or not common to be found on humans. I have brown hair that reaches my knees. It spikes up from the back. I have my own beauty. My brown eyes can pierce any person's heart with a death glare, my smile can make a person melt, my laugh cracks like a whip in the air and travels to a person's ear terrifying them, my long legs are to die for, and my touch can make you freeze. I can melt a man's heart and terrify a monster. I am an enemy and a deadly angel. I didn't need to use my charm to kill Son Goku. Yes, you heard right. I killed Son Goku known as Kakkort. I killed him along with his grandfather. They exist only in memory. The truth is, I'm not proud of what I've done. I did it on Frieza's orders. He would have my pretty head on his wall if I didn't complete the deed. After that day, I fled. I didn't return to Frieza to confirm all other Sayians were dead. The truth was that they weren't, but I couldn't kill them. I didn't have the heart to after killing Goku. I still remember his Grandpa begging for me to spare Goku and kill him instead of his grandson.  
"Take me! Please! I'll do anything! Please just spare Son Goku!"  
His words still haunt me to this day.

Anyway after I fled, I traveled to different planets and eventually stayed on Earth. I reminded me little of Planet Vegeta, but it was welcoming. Earth became my home. I decided to change my murderous ways. I fought for the good, for the weak, and for the strong. There were good people like me on Earth. I wanted to be like them, so I trained with them for years. They saw the good in me. They saw the power in me. They helped me unlock my hidden powers. I became Earth's savior. I defeated countless enemies on Earth. But, one enemy I didn't kill because he changed. He changed. I knew him. When he arrived, I felt like melting. He had changed so much since the old days. We were young when we first met. It was young love overtime. He changed so much both good and bad. My childhood friend had lost his way. I put him back on the right track.

I never fell in love with anyone before until my childhood friend returned. I had no idea that he was still alive especially since my mission was to kill him and other Sayians. I had killed his younger brother, but he had escaped. Luckily. Sheer luck saved him for his doom. By doom, I mean me. But, I met him again. But, I was his angel that helped him think straight. I wasn't his doom. He won my heart. He stole it passionately. I stole his in a non-vicious attempt. It came easily. It was one of the easiest things I've accomplished, because he was putty in my hands. It was all to easy. Love was on a silver platter. After all, he knew me too well to not fight a battle that he would easily lose.


	2. Chapter 1: Young Love

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I just own my ideas and characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
This is Chapter 1! I hope you like the chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

************** Young Love ***************

Young love has many definitions. One is puppy love. Another is true love. I think it's both. Destiny and fate also play a key role in young love, because if they weren't being the matchmakers then it would be harder to find our true love. Maybe it would be impossible. Luckily, I met Raditz...

On Planet Vegeta, my family and I were considered low class warriors. I wanted to rise up and claim the rightful title of Upper Class. Raditz made that possible by training me to become one, but more on that later. Our families were really close although we were in different classes in a way. My mom was best friends with his mother so Raditz and I became friends too. Raditz's family was in between Upper Class and Low Class. What I mean is that they deserved to be Upper Class warriors because they fight amazingly. Apparently that's only my opinion. Apparently, the other Sayains and Frieza's men don't think of them as Upper Class warriors. Raditz always complained about being a Low Class. I always comforted him about it, but it made no difference.

Raditz was so desperate to be an Upper Class that he lied to some Upper Class warriors that he was an Upper Class too. They believed his lies. Those warriors were easily fooled. If Raditz could fool them, then an enemy certainly can trick them into falling into a trap. I remember that one time when we were sparring each other outside his house, his group of "friends" stopped by and insulted me. They used to say things like:  
"Hey Raditz, what are you doing with that piece of low class trash?"  
"Yeah. That girl doesn't know how to fight."  
"You're waisting your time fighting this female. You want a real fight then spar me."  
That's when Raditz told them to back off. He stopped hanging out with those jerks after that.

The only thought on Raditz's mind was to find a way to be an Upper Class. He used to tell me that he might have to become one of Frieza's fighters.  
"You better not! Your father fights against him! You better not start trouble." I used to tell him.  
"I don't really care anymore." He used to reply.  
"Frieza's a...a...a kind way to describe him is that he's monster."  
"How do you know?"  
"He treats us like scum. He's just scared of what we will do to him if we surpass his power level. He's scared to think that he might die at the Sayians' hands. Actually, he is scared of dying at all. Period."  
Raditz always used to laugh when I said that. His response was, "You are feisty, my friend. You shouldn't be called Reina. A better name for you is Cobra. That name fits."  
I would laugh and playfully punch his arm. That's when my official nickname became Cobra.

Sometimes life would hit us hard across the face. Sometimes it felt like me and Raditz against the world. We understood each other. It was young love. True love. Everything seemed fine, until life's hand slapped the Sayians hard, so hard that is caused our planet to be destroyed by Frieza.


End file.
